Final RPG XXXVIII: The part 1
by Interiorcrocodilemasculinity
Summary: Cecil's quest to save the world from rapture. Rated M for everything. (This story features almost "NO" OCs at all and has JRPG characters.) final fantasy/persona/fire emblem/pokemons. *inprogress
1. Prologue

**The prologue**

In a dark sunshine day, light shined upon a clear grassy plain. A humanoid figure came out of that light.

"AAHHH!", said the child. He hit the ground with a nuclear explosion-like thud. "ow".

In the same holy light, a voice spoke to the kid. "Cecil, you are the chosen hero", said God."we, the gods, request you to return light to the world."

Cecil replied, "Where's my shiny armor and weapons blessed by the gods?"

"oh right", said God. "Take this 300 gold". God threw a bag of gold to Cecil.

Cecil took the money and he headed into the nearby village.

"where can I get a weapon?" said Cecil.

Suddenly, a trash can warped out of nowhere. Cecil checked the contents of the can.

*You got the sword jingle!*

"I can kill people now!" said Cecil.

"Starting with that house".

Cecil went in a random house and he broke all of the pots in the home. Cecil stole the citizen's lifetime savings of rupees that were in the home.

"Hey you", someone yelled.

The person was named snow and he joined Cecil's party.

snow was a super saiyan with hair just like Cloud Strife's hair, but multiply the size by 9000.

"I'll hold all your expensive items", yelled snow. Snow took all of Cecil's items into his inventory.

"oh wait, its time for me to leave", Snow left the party.

Cecil walked out of the house, and he got into a random encounter with a new age retro hipster.

"I use toothbrushes because swords are too mainstream", exclaimed the hipster.

"I'LL HELP YOU!" Snow yelled and snow rejoined the party.

"let me get my sword", snow said.

Snow got out a rave light stick and he directed a helicopter that was carrying his oversized sword.

"forward, forward, keep going... stop" snow got his oversized sword. The sword was like cloud's buster sword, but multiply its dimensions by 9000.

"now I'm ready", Cecil and snow initiated battle.

END OF THE PROLOGUE!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cecil and snow got into battle with a new age retro hipster.

Cecil and snow spammed "attack" and won. -9000 exp was won.

suddenly, a king came up to cecil. "Hero, please save my child" said the king.

Cecil had an option to choose

[yes]

[no]

[whatever]

"what ever", said Cecil.

snow shouted,"before we go on a quest, lets go to the weapon shop".

Cecil and snow went to the weapon shop.

the store had, A gun, A nuke, A Rocket launcher, and a stick for $9000.

Cecil decided to buy 20 sticks. "now I'm ready for some things" said Cecil.

Cecil and snow went into their first dungeon.

"OH GOD!" said Cecil. "This dungeon is a long narrow hallway!"

15 hours later Cecil and co. got to the end.

a dragon was at the end.

"HELP!', yelled the hostage. The hostage was the royal child who had really long hair.

"I'll save you!" yelled Cecil.

Cecil casts teleport and he rescued everyone.

Back at the village.

"you're saved princess", said cecil

"princess? I'm the prince", said the pope.

"thank you hero for saving my child" said the king.

there was a long pause.

"what? you want something?" said the king. "here take this one coin."

Cecil and snow left the village on a adventure.

"HEY", someone yelled.

"I'm the main villain, Sephyrash! DIE!", Sephyrash attacked Cecil.

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	3. Chapter 2

Cecil and snow started battling sephyrash.

"take this", sephyrash shouted.

Cecil jumped at sephyrash and attacked.

"wait its my turn", sephyrash whined. "ow!"

Cecil slice sephyrash's arm.

"You hit me!" sephyrash yelled. "I'M TELLING MOMMY! WAHH!" sephyrash ran away crying.

"what a mama's boy", said Cecil.

"omg!" said snow, "a generic spider!"

a spider flew out of the sky and attacked everyone.

"its going to attack" said Cecil.

The spider used Ultima for 9999 damage.

Cecil's head blew up.

"aw flargle blargle, my head is gone" said cecil.

snow threw a potion at Cecil.

Cecil's head grew back. "thanks" yelled cecil.

"I'll kill it", exclaimed snow. snow poked the spider.

"Defeated is the monster", said Cecil. "now lets head to the second level".

"OH NO", shouted Cecil. "Another long narrow hallway!".

"snow, now I know what the true villain is!"

"who?", replied snow.

"Thatgamecompany", said Cecil.

MEANWHILE at thegamecompany.

The president of the company was having a board meeting.

"what does our new RPG needs?"

"long hallways", said one guy

"auto battles" said another

"strategy", said the fat guy.

the president glared at the fat guy and he threw him out the window.

{back at cecil}

"we need an airship", said Cecil.

"Here's an airship", said a kitty black mage. he took out an airship out of his pocket.

His name was Kitten and he joined the party.

"Fuck yeah! a flying machine!", Cecil drove the airship at high speed.

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

****Cecil and everyone were still on the airship. until snow saw something.

"Watch out! a emo cloud!"

There was a huge emo cloud strife cloud in front of the ship.

"my feelings don't matter, I don't belong in this world", Cloud started crying because he is a huge emo.

The airship crashed into cloud.

Everyone fell back to earth.

"that emo guy killed our ship". yelled Cecil.

"I'll kill him!", said kitten. "meteo!"

kitten casts meteo and he summons a meteorite from space. but unfortunately, it'll take 2 years before the meteor hits earth.

"no guys, I'm on your side!" said cloud strife."wait, nevermind, just kill me, I dont care."

Cloud cuts himself on his arm like a emo.

"Y so sad bad dad?", said Cecil.

"well...", cloud explained his reasons through a flashback of Final Fantasy 7

**SPOILERS**

Sephyrash was running up a cliff, and then he jumped off the cliff yelling "YOLO!"

Sephyrash lost grip of his sword and he and the sword fell towards cloud and aeris who were chillin'.

sephyrash's sword pierced aeris' heart and killed her.

"omg I killed someone!", said sephyrash."mommy is going to be so proud!"

"oh no aeris!" yelled cloud."now I have to throw you in the water because funerals are expensive."

cloud picked up aeris and threw her a pool of water. as she was falling to her grave, aeris woke up and yelled "no wait cloud! I'm alive!, but aeris drowned in the water afterwards and died.

Cloud cuts himself.

Barret comes out of nowhere shouting, "Damn N***a, dat sephyrash is one bad motherf***er!"

"barret dont use your blackness on me", said cloud.

the flashback was over.

"and thats how I got spiky hair" said cloud.

Off in the distance, kitten saw fire burning.

"look fire! it looks like there's fire over there! thats probably fire!", said kitten being redundant.

meanwhile in the town of nibelheim

Sephyrash was being an arsonist again. "I'll burn this town! AHH! FIRE!" sephyrash burned his hand and he ran away.

Cecil and co. got to nibelharm and found sephyrash. "look! its sephyrash!", yelled Cecil.

"oh no! its my mortal enemy!", sephyrash replied.

"MOMMY HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY BULLIES!", shouted sephyrash. he called out for his mother.

Then, a big figure crashed down on the town.

The figure revealed itself.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The mysterious being is none other than Jenova!

"kweh", muttered Jenova.[Are these the bullies?]

"Those are the bullies mommy!", yelled sephyrash.

"wark", muttered jenova.[quit picking on my son!]

Jenova used kamehamehadouken on Cecil for massive damage.

Cecil got hurt and collapsed.

"Don't worry Cecil!", said Snow,"I'll use my super saiyan power!"

"oh wait...I can only go super saiyan once a week."

"I'll just cast ultima", said kitten.

Kitten unleashed ultima. The magic blast becomes smaller the farther it goes. So far that the blast only did 1 damage to Jenova. But sephyrash was in the line of fire and he took 9999 damage.

"ow! MOMMY I'M HURT! I'M GOING HOME!", wailed sephyrash. sephyrash ran away.

"My magic isn't working", said kitten

"cloud do something while your still here", yelled snow.

"actually I'm going to just end my life of suffering.",cloud pointed a gun to his head.

Cloud pulled the trigger, but a wave of spiritual energy flowed through him. Cloud summoned the persona orpheus. Orpheus used judgement on Jenova for 666 damage.

"omg I can do that?", exclaimed cloud.

Jenova casts Instant death on cloud.

"why do bosses always use instant death spells?", said cloud.

Cloud died forever.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"wait guys", said snow. "when I'm not super saiyan, I'm become JESUS!"

Snow transformed into a jesus.

"JESUS GRANDMA SPIRIT BOMB!" snow unleashed a holy force.

but jenova was immune to holy.

"FFFFUUUU!", yelled snow.

meanwhile, kitten used phoenix downs on Cecil, and Cecil came back to life.

"WOW! I feel better!", yelled Cecil,"We can finish her!"

Jenova has only 1 HP left.

Cecil lunged at jenova, but suddenly, Jenova was suplexed out of nowhere and killed.

Jenova died and no EXP was gained. "MOTHERF***! All our hard work for nothing!" Yelled Cecil.

"Defeated is the monster", said the unknown savior. This hero was the size of grain and green.

"Who are you?", said Cecil.

"I am a grasshopper named cricket, so call me beetle.",said the grasshopper.

*Beetle joined Cecil's party*

"I'm in search of the legendary masamune to destroy sephyrash." said the cocaroach named cricket.

"Did you just suplexed jenova?" asked snow to breadbug.

"NO! I suplexed your mom!" said beetle.

"*GASP*!", gasped snow, "That means sephyrash is my sister...MY LIFE IS A LIE!"

"hey, do you know how to get to Thatgamecompany?", said Cecil.

"NO!", responded cocaroach, "but I'll take you to sephyrash's lair."

Beetle used Fly and took everyone to sephyrash's lair. which was just 1 feet away.

"Here is sephyrash resides," said beetle.

**CHAPTER 5 IS OVER!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

In sephyrash's lair, sephyrash was playing Final Fantasy 7.

"DIE CLOUD!", said sephyrash. "why is it that every time cloud dies I get a game over?".

"Sephyrash we came to kill you!", said Beetle.

"AH! A BUG!", yelled sephyrash, "Its going to eat me!" Sephyrash hid behind a random door in the middle of nowhere. "Mommy! help me!"

"I killed jenova single-handedly," said Cecil.

"YOU KILLED MY MOMMY!?" Shouted sephyrash.

sephyrash got out the masamune.

"where did you get that sword?", said cricket.

"my mommy bought it for me from wal-mart.", said sephyrash.

Cricket lunged at sephyrash. "Give it to me!"

"Wait!" yelled sephyrash,"I need my safety gear".

sephyrash equipped a helmet and he became safer sephyrash. "ok, I'm ready!"

"WINGS ACTIVATE!" sephyrash grew one wing. now he is a one-winged mama's boy.

Sephyrash used supernova, by throwing rocks at the cricket.

Rocks rained down and the grasshopper used zantetsuken on all the rocks creating a gigantic explosion.

"Die bug!", sephyrash continued to pelt the cockroach with rocks.

meanwhile, cecil is playing on sephyrash's 100% file of pokemon creepyblack.

"Kill it! Kill it!", yelled Kitty, "No! go left! you missed it!", shouted Snow.

"NO ONE LIKES A BACKSEAT GAMER!", said Cecil.

"I'll just delete his pokemon file." said cecil. Sephyrash had all 9999 pokemons caught, a 999:99 hour file, and all badges in the world.

"NO! Don't delete my pokemons!" Yelled sephyrash. "Here! take my masamune! dont delete it!".

Sephyrash threw the sword towards cecil but it fell short and the tip of the sword pushed the A button and deleted the pokemon file.

**END OF CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**"**NO!" cried sephyrash. "I'm telling my grandma!" and sephyrash flew away.

"I finally have the masamune", said the cricket. "I'm going home now".

The grasshopper left the party.

Then out of no where, a black guy arrived and said "Yo dawg! Imma join your party B."

The black dude was named Jurry maiuh and he joined the party.

"Dawg, I can take ya 2 dat gamecompany building yo. mah ninja." said jurry maiuh.

Jurry grew wings and used fly and took cecil and co. with him.

Then his wings blew up and everyone fell from a 999ft height.

"AH! we're going to die!", yelled Kitty.

There were spikes on the ground below them.

"oh wait, we're JRPG characters," said kitty.

and every survived the landing on top of spikes with no impalement.

MEANWHILE, sepyrash made it to the gamecompany and crashed through the window.

"HEY! you need to kill that cecil guy or he'll kill you!:, yelled sephyrash to the boss.

"we'll send our second weakest boss!", said the boss.

"sir, shouldn't we send out our strongest boss?", said a janitor.

"too mainstream", said the boss.

Back at Cecil and friends.

"Now how are we suppose to get to the gamecompany now?", said Cecil.

jurry was standing next to a tree and he yelled, "yo, this tree be getting up in mah grill yo dawg." and jurry maiuh chopped down the tree and PETA came to the scene.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**"**oh no! its PETA", said Cecil.

"You're killing poor defenseless trees!", yelled a guy with a megaphone, "now we'll make a game based off of it."

"its a bloody and gory game about trees!", sand the guy made a game out of no where.

LEVEL 1

You play as a tree and you kill humans with an axe.

but the tree can't move and you die.

"...", cecil and snow where in shock.

then somewhere, there's this uneducated 5th grade ghetto kid who saw the game and was like, "yo, this new stupid game on yootoob is teh shiz ninja. YOLOSWAG!"

The ghetto white boy clicked to kickstart the game for multiplatform.

"this is failure", said cecil.

But the kickstarter has electrocuted cecil because the support of the game is connected to the heroes.

"This game is targeted against humans!", yelled the PETA guy.

Then somewhere again, there were these two 5 year olds and one kid said, "hey, wanna play jump and shoot man?". the other kid replied,"No! lets play that PETA game! its like minecrafts and slenderman!".

"oh no! my super saiyan powers!" yelled snow! he was powerless.

everyone was being subdued all except kitty because he wasn't human.

"Kitty, don't be a hipster and get hurt like the rest of us." said cecil.

"But aint human, im a kitty, duh!", kitty was street all of the sudden.

Kitty casts thundaja on the PETA guy and thundaja emmitted sound waves because THUNDER IS SOUND!

"we can't hurt animals so we're gone." said the PETA guy, and PETA left.

"I saved the world!" said kitty

out of no where, a hobo came up to kitty and said "DIE!".

But before the hobo can attack kitty, the ground shook and the cricket popped out of the ground and used shoryuken on the hobo.

"I've came back!" yelled the cricket.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


End file.
